Shugo Chara! Triple Deluxe!
by dreamteamer59
Summary: When the hero of Dreamland comes to Seiyo Academy, things get ridiculously crazy. Kirby teams up with Hinamori Amu, her Shugo Charas and the Guardians on an all-out adventure to stop those X-Eggs! But the X-Eggs arent' the only thing they'll be dealing with...a returning villain is out there and is plotting to try and get rid of Kirby once and for all (Rated K for mild violence).
1. The Warrior From Another World

**Shugo Chara! Triple Deluxe!**

**A Shugo Chara & Kirby Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara or Kirby.

**Note: **This story took place AFTER Easter has stopped drawing in X-Eggs and BEFORE The Guardians' graduation. (Guessing somewhere around Episode 21 of Shugo Chara! Party!)

**Chapter 1: The Warrior from another World**

It was early March, and it was just another regular school day. The main heroine, Hinamori Amu was running to her school as fast as she can, for she was late.

"Gyaaaaaah!" Amu screamed! "I'm going to be LATE!" As she continued screaming, her Shugo Charas flew out of her handbag to assist her. Their names were Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

"Go! Go! Amu-Chan! You Can Do It Amu-Chan!" Ran, a pink haired Shugo Chara wearing a pink cheerleader's outfit cheered.

"Hurry Amu-Chan! You're going to be late!" Miki, a blue haired Shugo Chara wearing a tomboyish outfit, and a large blue artists' beret exclaims.

"Oh! We're going to make it, Amu-Chan!" Su, a blonde haired Shugo Chara wearing a maid's uniform shouted.

"Don't give up now Amu-Chan!" Dia, an orange haired Shugo Chara wearing her hair in long pigtails tried to encourage Amu to keep running. But because the school was so far away, Amu was running slowly, sweating as she runs.

"Gah! I don't think I'm going to make it!" Amu said tiredly.

"Don't worry about that!" Said Ran confidently! "Because all you just need to do is: HOP! SKIP! JUMP!" As Ran said those words, Amu undergoes into a Chara Change; Amu's hairpin changed from an X, to a red heart. Then suddenly, Amu ran at unbelievable speed. Students who were at the school were in awe as they saw how fast Amu was running, but Amu was running too fast and she was about to hit the wall of the school.

"RAN! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST, STOP! WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE WALL!" Amu screamed. Ran heard and stopped Amu. As Amu fell to the ground, tired, she was relieved from the fact that she was able to control her legs and feet again. As Amu got up, she looked at Ran with a tired look on her face.

"Ran."

"Yes, Amu-Chan?"

"Next time. I'll just run to school WITHOUT Chara Changing. Okay?"

…

"Hai." Ran responded.

* * *

After school, there was a Guardian meeting today in the Royal Garden. Lately, there has been many X-Eggs appearing, but because the guardians are so busy with school and work, not much were able to investigate at day or night.

"We need to set a certain time and date so that we are able to meet up and find any wandering X-Eggs." Said Tadase Hotori, the "King's Chair" of the Guardians. He has blonde hair and also has a strand of hair popping out of it. He wore the traditional Guardian's cape.

"What time should we meet up?" Wondered Nagihiko Fujisaki, the "Jack's Chair" of the Guardians. He has silky dark purple hair and he also wore the traditional Guardians' Cape.

"There's always the weekend, maybe we could meet at someone's house." Responded Rima Mashiro, the "Queen's Chair" of the guardians. She has wavy blonde hair and wore a black headband. She also wore the Guardian's cape, but it was red instead of blue.

"Ahh. I wish I could, But I gotta take care of my little brother, so I don't think I'm gonna make it. Sorry guys." Noted Yaya Yuiki, the "Ace's Chair" of the Guardians. She wore her orange/brown hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. The conversation was still continuing on, but no one was available to meet up. The Guardians and their Shugo Charas sighed.

"What about the X-Eggs? We can't let them out there roaming around." Said a Shugo Chara wearing a king's cape and outfit.

"But it's not like we're going to let you guys handle the X-Egg purifying." Exclaimed Rima. "Besides, only Amu is the only person who is able to purify X-Eg-" Yaya butts in before Rima could finish.

"Amu-chi isn't the ONLY one who can purify X-Eggs! There's Utau –chan! The name Utau echoed in Amu's mind, _it has been awhile since I met Utau, I wonder what she's up to._ Amu thought. The Guardians continued their conversation, but it was cut short when a large explosion was heard somewhere around the area.

Everyone ran out of the Royal Garden and searched for where the explosion came from. They searched everywhere, but then Tadase noticed the sky was in a distorted color. Amu and the others looked up, with a fearful look on their faces; this was something that has never happened before, what is going on? As they looked at the sky, Amu's Shugo Charas noticed something popping out from the clouds; it was in the shape of a star, and it was hurdling down towards the ground, right where Amu and her friends were standing!

"Everybody! RUN!" Yelled Tadase. Everyone ran away as fast as they can before the star-shaped object could hit. Rima and Nagihiko hid behind the school, Yaya and the Shugo Charas hid where the flowers were, and Tadase and Amu hid back at the Royal Garden. The Star-Shaped object hits the ground, creating a large sound that anyone around the area could hear, but the strange object rolls into the field. Amu, The Guardians, and the Shugo Charas got out of their hiding places so they could see the object in closer inspection. As they got closer, they managed to get a better look; the object was a large, yellow, shining star. Amu walked closer to the star, and to her surprise, she spots a pink, round creature wearing red shoes behind the star, the creature looked severely injured. Amu carries the strange creature and shows it to her friends. They were surprised; they have never seen a creature that looks anything like it.

"What is that thing Amu-Chan?" Wonders Tadase as he stares at the injured creature.

"It's not a Shugo Chara." Says a Shugo Chara wearing a pink baby outfit.

"I could be an alien!" Says a Shugo Chara wearing a polka-dotted clown outfit. "What do you think Pepe-Chan?"

"I'm not sure, Kusukusu." Pepe wonders.

"Well, when in doubt, always ask Amu-Chi!" Said Yaya, joyfully. Amu gets shocked after Yaya had said that.

"DON'T RELY ME ON EVERYTHING!" Shouted Amu. Before she could chase Yaya around, she remembered that she was still holding the pink creature.

"So Amu-Chan. What do we do?" Said Nagihiko. Amu thought for a while, and made up her decision.

"We better bring this…thing…to the school, maybe Tsukasa or Nikaidou-sensei could help us out."

"That's our Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered. And without a moment to lose, Amu and her friends bring the injured creature to the school. But while they bring the creature into the building, they didn't notice ANOTHER creature coming out from the clouds. The creature looked like the thing Amu found, but instead it was purple, wore brown shoes, had a jester hat, and had yellow wings that displayed digital, colorful hexagons. The strange creature that appeared out of nowhere flies off into the distance. Who are those two strange creatures? The one Amu found and the one that flew away? Do those two creatures share something? We don't know yet until the next chapter…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Take you time to review.**


	2. Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!

**Chapter 2: Kirby Kirby Kirby! That's the Name you should know!**

The Guardians managed to bring the injured pink creature inside the school for care. Currently, the creatures' wounds have all been patched up and bandaged, but no one in the school (including the teachers) has any idea on what the pink creature is, why it's here, and what they're going to do with it after it has recovered from its injuries.

"Amu-chan." Yaya asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Amu responded. Yaya looked down with a depressed look on her face, and then she looks back at the pink puffball that's inside the school's hospitality room.

"Do you think, that little thing is going to be alright?" Yaya said in a worried tone. Amu placed her hand on Yaya's shoulder, and looked at her with a faint smile on his face.

"Don't worry Yaya. I'm sure the little guy's going to be fine." Amu praised.

"You can count on it!" Ran cheered. Yaya slightly smiled. After a few minutes have passed, the Superintendent (Tsukasa Amakawa) came out from the hospitality room to tell the Guardians about the current health the little creature is in.

"So how is the little thing doing?" Tadase asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"Don't worry. The little guy is going to be okay. We managed to bandage all of its wounds and injuries. But we still don't know what the creature is and what it's doing here." Tsukasa explained to the Guardians.

"Um…excuse us, Tsukasa-sensei." Tadase spoke up.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Would you be willing to allow us to talk to the pink creature for a while? I think we'll be able to get some information out of that thing." Tadase asked politely. The Superintendent nodded slightly. So the Guardians and the Shugo Charas went inside the room so they could meet the pink puffball; the creature is seen sitting quietly on a hospitality bed while drinking from a can of soda, and while the creature was drinking he noticed Amu and the others at the room entrance; the creature smiles and waves at them.

"Hiii~!" The pink puffball happily says.

"Hiii~!" Yaya greeted back.

"Hiii~dechu! Pepe greeted as well. Yaya walks up to the little creature and she and her Shugo Chara played with the little creature. While they were playing, Yuu Nikaidou (Amu, Tadase, and Rima's classroom teacher) entered the room to check on how the pink puffball was doing.

"Ohayō!" Nikaidou quietly answered.

"Ohayō, Nikaidou-sensei!" The Guardians responded. Nikaidou noticed how the little creature was playing with Yaya and Pepe, so he knew that the little guy was doing okay.

"I can see that the little guy's up and running." Nikaidou says.

"Yeah. But we still need answers, though." Amu claims. "First off, we need to know this…thing's…name." So Amu walks up to the pink creature to ask its name.

"Hi, little guy. What's your name?" Amu says. The pink creature smiles and lets out a small response.

"…Kirby…" The creature answers. Yaya and Pepe's eyes start to sparkle.

"KAWAII~!" They both said in unison. Then Yaya wraps her arms around Kirby and starts hugging it. As Kirby was trying to struggle out of Yaya's (surprisingly tight) grip, Yaya starts smile.

"So cute! Kirby, you're so pink! I always thought that aliens were creepy, grey, and skinny, but this changes everything! And because you're pink, you must be a FEMALE alien!" Yaya gleefully says. But after Yaya had said that, Nikaidou started to sweat drop.

"Eheheheh…" Nikaidou laughs awkwardly.

"Hmm? What is it, Nikaidou-sensei?" Nagihiko asks.

"Well. Me and Tsukasa managed to do a DNA test on Kirby while he was still unconscious." The Guardians started to sweat drop as well.

"You did a DNA test with WHAT exactly?" Rima wondered in a dull mood. Kusukusu chuckled. Nikaidou ignored Rima's question and continues on.

"Anyways, we did a DNA test on Kirby and it turns out that Kirby…is actually…a…boy…" Right after that, the Guardians and the Shugo Charas were all surprised and their mouths were wide open. They shook their heads so the surprised expressions on their faces were gone.

"Okay…then…" Tadase said awkwardly. "We now know his name, and his (surprising) gender. Now we just need to know where he's from and why Kirby's here." Yaya looks at Kirby and tilts her head slightly.

"Kaabii-Chi, where are you from?" Kirby walks out from his bed and looks out the window, he starts to point at the sky.

"Dreamland." Kirby answered. Everyone (except Kirby) was confused, they have no idea where, or what, Dreamland is.

"So…is Dreamland a planet?" Ran wondered. Kirby shook his head.

"If Dreamland isn't a planet, is Dreamland a location ON the planet?" Miki asked. Kirby nodded. Amu sweat drops.

"Huh, for a little guy I never knew how specific he is with locations."

"So, what's the name of your planet?" Dia asked.

"Popstar!" Kirby cheerfully answered.

"That's a cute name for a planet." Nagihiko added. "Well, now we know where he's from. But we still need to know WHY he's here."

"Would you mind telling us where you're from?" Rima asked. Kirby didn't respond, in fact, Kirby was feeling confused. Kirby looked upset and starts rubbing his head slowly with his little hands in confusion. Su floats near Kirby and assists him on rubbing his head.

"I don't think Kirby remembers. Desu~." Su says while she rubs Kirby's head.

"Looks like Kirby might have come here for no certain reason, I guess." Amu said to her friends.

"Maybe you're right." Tadase responds back. Everyone stood silent for a while, and then Amu remembered about the star-shaped object that crashed onto the school field. She turns around and asks Nikaidou about it.

"Hey! What about that star-shaped thing that crash-landed on the school field?" Right when Nikaidou was about to answer, Tsukasa entered the room, and answered Amu's question.

"Don't worry about it." Tsukasa politely answered. "It turns out that the star-shaped object was Kirby's Warpstar."

"Warp. Star?" Amu was confused. Then Rima spoke up.

"I'm guessing that the Warpstar is Kirby's way for transportation."

"Anyways. We managed to hide Kirby's Warpstar in the school's unused basement." Tsukasa mentions. Yaya and Rima started to remember about the school's basement as well, the one in which they got stuck in while the Guardians were cleaning the outside of the school.

"You mean the basement that we got stuck in last time?" Yaya mentions.

"The one in which that we had to wait for help?" Rima also pointed out; Kusukusu starts to chuckle again.

"Oh. Forgive me for the slight problem." Tsukasa rubbed the back on his head in guilt. "We made a little shrine for the Warpstar, to add a little tradition to it."

"Huh, I never knew how festive the Superintendent is." Amu says as she sweat drops. Then Tadase spoke up, wondering why Tsukasa came back inside the hospitality room.

"Oh. I just noticed that you came back inside the hospitality room; is there anything you need?" He looks back at Kirby. "Is it about Kirby?"

"Well, yes actually. It is about Kirby." Tsukasa responded.

"What is it, superintendent?" Amu asked.

"You see, after the crash, the students in the school have gotten aware on what has happened. So to tell you all this, but currently, leaving Kirby inside the school is dangerous. It could lead to students, other teachers, and a chance of student's parents of becoming aware of Kirby. So I'm sorry to say, but Kirby can't stay in the school."

"Ehh!?" Yaya said in a confused tone. "But what can we do? Where will Kirby live?"

"Maybe someone can take him in for a while." Nagihiko suggested. Everyone looked at each other with uneasy looks on their faces, then they all started bursting out excuses.

"Sorry! I don't think I can! Ami might start to find out about Kirby!" Amu excused.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I can take Kirby into my home." Tadase claims.

"Sorry. I can't take Kirby in." Nagihiko responded. Rima started to get curious.

"WHY?" Rima said in a sing-song tone. Nagihiko started to think of good excuses so Rima wouldn't get suspicious.

"Um… it's because we have many chores to do at home. It would be trouble if one of my family members found out about Kirby." Nagihiko answered, and sighed in relief. "What about you Rima-chan?"

"Sorry. I think my parents wouldn't accept Kirby in the house." Rima claims. Yaya was still thinking of a good excuse so she could make sure that she wouldn't take care of Kirby. But it was too late; she ran out of time and started stuttering instead.

"Erm…I…Um…Ehh…AUGH!" Yaya said in confusion.

"Yaya-Chan. You gotta think of something at least." Pepe reminded. Yaya started to get upset.

"I don't think I can take care of Kirby. Taking care of my baby brother was hard, but taking care of two boys is TOO MUCH!" Yaya started to rub her hair in frustration; Amu walked up to Yaya and patted her back in belief.

"Don't worry, Yaya! I think you'll be able to do it! Remember, you got your Shugo Chara to help you too!"

"Yeah~dechu!" Pepe said happily. "I'll be here with you along the way, Yaya-chan!" Pepe smiles at Yaya, then Yaya clenches her fists in pride.

"OKAY! I'll do it!" Yaya accepts her responsibility, Amu and her Shugo Charas smiled. Yaya turns back to Kirby, with a proud look on her face.

"Kirby! Want to live with me for a while?" Yaya asked. Kirby's eyes widened and he starts to jump around happily while he says "Poyo".

"I think he wants to." Nagihiko said. After that, everyone started to laugh happily, including Kirby. Yaya was now held the responsibility to take care and to watch over their newest friend, Kirby; it may be a difficult task for Yaya to handle, but Yaya knew that she has her friends alongside to help her. As the day ends, Yaya brings Kirby back to her home, and it looks like it's going to be the start of an all-new adventure (I think).

* * *

Meanwhile at Dreamland, King Dedede was not being himself today.

"ESCARGOON! GET YOUR SLIMY SHELL OVAH HERE!" King Dedede shouted. His voice can be heard from inside his castle. His trusty right hand man, Escargoon, starts running down the hall, and into the castle throne room.

"I'm coming, your majesty!" Escargoon said as he ran inside the throne room. He managed to reach the room (and also catch his breath), and he finds King Dedede glaring at him with a displeased look on his face.

"Yes, what is it? Is it pummel-your-assistant time already?" Escargoon wondered. Then King Dedede stood up from his throne and started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE IS DAT DERE KIRBEH!" His voice was so loud, everyone at Cappytown could hear him.

"Oh dear. Looks like Dedede's at it again." Mayor Lens spoke up.

"Makes ya wonder if he's ever gonna get Kirby." Gus says.

"HA! As if he ever will!" Chief Bookum exclaimed, then everyone in Cappytown started laughing. But the laughing was cut off short when a Cappy Citizen started speaking up.

"Hey. Has anyone ever wondered where Kirby went?" He wondered.

"Hey, now that you've mentioned it, we haven't seen that little puffball after that crazy storm that happened a while ago." Mayor Lens says.

"That little guy is probably eating by the watermelon patch." Gus answered.

"Last time I checked, the Watermelons have been blown away." Chief Bookum added.

"Then he's probably at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. You know how Kirby loves his cooking." Curio stated, then they noticed Kawasaki walking by.

"Excuse me, Kawasaki!" Mayor Lens called out.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Have you by any chance seen Kirby anywhere?"

"Nope. Ever since that storm hit, Kirby wasn't found anywhere!" Kawasaki claims. Everyone was shocked, they needed to find Kirby. So everyone from Cappytown sent out a search party to find Kirby, but there was no luck. Meanwhile at Castle Dedede, King Dedede was (as usual) whacking Escargoon with his hammer, and boy was King Dedede ever mad!

"WHERE DA HECK IS KIRBEH!?" King Dedede yelled as he continues hammering Escargoon.

"I don't know, sire! And if I did know where that pesky little marshmallow went I would 100% tell you his location." Escargoon said in pain. While King Dedede was pounding Escargoon into a snail pancake, a caped puffball wearing a mask appears out of nowhere.

"Do not even try to find Kirby, your majesty." The masked man responded.

"What do ya mean don't try to find Kirbeh?" King Dedede wondered. Meta Knight's eyes started to shine a particular light-green color.

"Right after that malicious storm has hit Dreamland; Kirby was sucked in right into the storm, along with his Warpstar as well. I was going to rescue him, but because the storm was incredibly strong, I wasn't able to do so." Meta Knight turns around in shame. Escargoon smiled at King Dedede and started praising him.

"Would ya look at that sire! Kirby's gone! Now you can finally rule over those wretched Cappys without that annoying pink pest once and for a-" Unfortunately, he was cut off when King Dedede whacked him in the head with his fist. King Dedede started to rage. Escargoon was definitely confused.

"What's wrong sire? Are you not happy that Kirby's gone?"

"AUUUUUGGGGHHH! **I'M **THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO GET RID OF KIRBEH! AND NOBODY ELSE! WE'RE GOING TO FIND KIRBEH SO I CANS DEAL WITH 'IM ONCE AND FOR ALL! AHAHAHAHAHA!" King Dedede was so invoked in trying to find and get rid of Kirby, he hasn't considered on where Kirby is.

"Slight problem sire." Escargoon spoke out.

"What is it?"

"Where exactly is Kirby?" King Dedede thought for a while, then he realized that he didn't know where Kirby is.

"DAGNABBIT! I DON"T KNOWS WHERE KIRBY IS!"

"Well, when in doubt, just follow Meta Knight!" Escargoon responded.

"Hey! Yeah! Know that's using your noggin! Ahahahaha!" King Dedede praised Escargoon, but before they could start following Meta Knight, Meta Knight was already gone.

"AUGH! WHERE'S META KNIGHT!?" King Dedede said in a worried tone, then suddenly, a Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana runs into the throne room, managing to get some breath.

"Whatchu want?" King Dedede asked.

"It better be important bluey!" Escargoon scolded. The Waddle Dee stood up and saluted King Dedede.

"Your majesty! Meta Knight is downstairs in the basement where he held his flying battleship!" The Waddle Dee answered. King Dedede and Escargoon looked at each other, then in seconds flat, they and the Waddle Dee started running to the basement where Meta Knight was located. When they reached the basement, they noticed Meta Knight holding some sort of orb.

"Whatchu think that dere ball is, Escargoon?" King Dedede wondered.

"I don't know sire, but looks like Meta Knight wanted to take a trip to childhood lane." Escargoon answered. Just then, Meta Knight threw the orb up into the air, then suddenly, it cracked open and a giant star-shaped portal was created, and without a moment to lose, Meta Knight jumped right into the portal. King Dedede, Escargoon, and Waddle Dee ran out of their hiding spots to take a closer look. The three of them looked at it in awe.

"Looks like some kind of vortex." King Dedede figured.

"Don't get any closer or else you'll get to experience what it feels like to get sucked in by Kirby." Escargoon mentioned. But King Dedede didn't care, he looked at the portal with antagonism, he knew that this portal may lead to where Kirby is located, and he's not going to let anything stand in his way.

"Escargoon!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

…

…

…

"Can you handle having a kingdom by yourself?"

…

"What do you mean, your majesty?"

…

…

"Cause I'm gonna get dat Kirbeh." As King Dedede said those words he jumped a mighty jump as he was sucked right into the portal. Escargoon watched as King Dedede was moving deeper into the vortex. Escargoon tried to get Waddle Dee to call for help to save King Dedede, but Waddle Dee stood and did nothing; short silence occurred, then Waddle Dee bowed his head in determination.

"I shall not stand by and let his majesty do his work alone. So for that, I shall follow him as well." So Waddle Dee jumped right into the portal, and right after he entered the portal, it disappeared into the subspace. Escargoon was still standing where the portal had appeared, he looked up with a worried look on his face.

"How in the world did we ever get in such a mess?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Take your time to review.**


	3. The Three P's: Pink, Puffy, and POYO!

**Chapter 3: The Three P's: Pink, Puffy, and POYO!**

It was yet another peaceful day in Japan, and then suddenly a large star-shaped portal appeared in the sky, and then Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee popped out from the portal and crash landed onto the surface of the Earth; King Dedede landed in a tree, Waddle Dee fell into a bush, and Meta Knight landed safely on the ground.

"It seems that I have stalkers upon my tail." Meta Knight said in slight annoyance. "Why is it that you continue following me?"

"Sorry." Waddle Dee apologized as he adjusts his bandana and brushed off the leaves on him. "It's not like I wanted to follow you for a reason, but if I don't tell King Dedede, he's gonna get all nosey and stuff."

"I can hear you, ya know!" King Dedede called out as his head pops out from the tree. "I'm not that annoying!"

"Yeah…you're not THAT annoying." Waddle Dee says sarcastically. King Dedede jumps down from the tree and pulls out his hammer, then he started to shout a hearty laugh.

"AHAHAHA! Alrighty then! Looks like I managed to make it to this crazy place! Now alls we just gotta do is ta follow Meta Knight ands we'll find Kirby! AHAHAHAH!" But as King Dedede was continuing praising himself, Waddle Dee noticed Meta Knight was already gone, and so Waddle Dee jumped out from the bush and started his journey to find Kirby (along with Meta Knight). King Dedede finally stopped laughing proudly to himself and noticed that both Meta Knight and Waddle Dee were already gone.

"Uhh. Meta Knight? Waddle Dee?" Where's are ya?" King Dedede said as he looked around to find them. "Yo! Meta Knight! Waddle Dee!" He called out to the top of his lungs, but no luck; Meta Knight and Waddle Dee didn't come back. Then King Dedede started to growl and then shouted so loudly, people nearby could hear him.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

…

…

…

"Darn it. I'm alone again."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Seiyo Academy, class has been dismissed and the Guardians were having their usual activities…

"Huh. Yaya isn't here yet." Amu said in a worried tone. "Maybe Kirby might've given her a hard time."

"I think Yaya's okay with Kirby." Rima wondered. "Besides, they both have childish attitudes so I guess they could get along together very well." Silence was held in the royal garden for a while. Just then, Yaya her Shugo Chara, Pepe, and Kirby appeared at the entrance, happily waving at the guardians.

"Ohayō!" Yaya called out as she waved back at her friends.

"Ohayō~dechu!" Pepe also waved happily.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily waved back.

"Oh! Yaya! Kirby!" Amu calls back. She smiled in relief for that Yaya and Kirby were both okay. I'm guessing that they got along very well back at Yaya's home, Amu thought. Yaya sat down with a smile on her face as she got to her seat with the other guardians.

"I'm guessing you guys had a good time." Amu responded.

"Uh-huh! Me, Pepe-chan and Kirby had so much fun yesterday!" Yaya happily answered.

"Yeah! We did a whole lotta stuff back at home~dechu!" Pepe added. "Right Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby calls back happily. Everyone looks back at Kirby with a smile on their faces, but Amu's smile changed quickly into a slight frown, as she remembered when she found Kirby severely injured and his Warpstar majorly damaged. Tadase noticed her and comforted her by holding her hand.

"Amu-chan." Says Tadase. Amu's face starts to blush. "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we're always here to help you." As Tadase finished talking, Amu's face turned into a bright red color.

"Uh-Oh! Amu-chan's blushing again!" Ran teased.

"Looks like we found ourselves two lovebirds here!" Miki joined in. Amu's face turned from love struck to annoyed and began to start chasing her Shugo Charas around the Royal Garden.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Amu angrily shouted. Ran and Miki laughed at enjoyment as they continued running away from Amu; Kirby laughed as well and started to join in the fun by running along with Ran and Miki. Amu's friends all began to laugh happily as they enjoyed the chase between Amu and her Shugo Charas and Kirby.

* * *

The chase died down and after a few minutes everyone was back doing their regular guardian activities; Amu and her friends were doing paperwork for the school, the Shugo Charas were having fun in their dollhouse, and Kirby was also playing with the Shugo Charas.

"Ready?" Su called out.

"HAI!" The other Shugo Charas answered. Su covers her eyes with her hands; then after, the other Shugo Charas and Kirby started to hide from Su.

"Ready! Where are you?" Su called out happily as she removes the hands in the front of her eyes. Then Su made haste and tried to find the Shugo Charas and Kirby as well. After Su managed to find everyone they all started laughing and rolling along the floor happily. Amu smiled as she watched her friends having fun with their new friend Kirby.

"Kirby's having so much fun!" Yaya joyfully says.

"It looks like Kirby's getting along with the others very well. Maybe for a while, Kirby might be a guardian apprentice." Tadase says.

"For a guy like him, who knows? Maybe he might have some strange power that even we don't have that might be helpful!" Nagihiko says. The guardians nod their head in agreement. But soon after, their conversation got cut short when one of Amu's Shugo Charas felt something weird and dangerous. Ran, flew to Amu to warn her about it.

"Amu-chan! It's an X-Egg!" Ran warned.

"What! We better go, and fast!" Amu leads. She then turns around at Kirby. "Kirby you stay here so you won't get hurt." All the guardians stood up from their chairs and the Shugo Charas went to their respective owners, then they all started to follow the source of the X-Eggs power. Kirby tilts his head slightly in curiosity and begins to follow them as well.

* * *

At the scene where the event was taking place, there were 10 X-Eggs causing trouble in a public park. The guardians managed to reach the area before the problem could forward.

"Ran! Chara nari!" Amu calls out.

"Hai!" Ran answers and floats towards Amu. The other guardians also called out to their Shugo Charas. Suddenly a flash of bright light shone upon the guardians. Shugo Charas went back inside their eggs, as that has happened sparkling stars circled around each guardian;. The stars quickly retreated and Hinamori Amu and the others surprisingly changed clothes. Amu was wearing a pink cheerleaders costume, as of Tadase he was wearing a shiny large crown and a white kings costume while holding a large golden staff. Rima was wearing a rodeo clown costume and had a large red bow on her head. Yaya wore a cute pink baby costume, and finally Nagihiko was wearing the same clothes as his Shugo Chara, Rhythm, was wearing; a white beanie, a blue vest over two other shirts, blue cargo pants and has a pair of black headphones around his neck.

"CHARA NARI! Amulet Heart!" Amu calls out her character transformation. The other also called out their sudden transformations as well.

"Platinum Royale!" Tadase exclaims.

"Clown Drop!" Rima calls out.

"Dear Baby!" Yaya happily says.

"Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko exclaims.

"Kirby Poyo!" Kirby cheers as he jumps in and joins in the fun. The others turn around a look at Kirby blankly. Then Amu runs up to him worryingly.

"KIRBY!? What are you doing here!? You're supposed to stay back at the school!" Amu says in anxiety.

"There's no time for that right now Amu-chan! We currently need to focus on the X-Eggs right now!" Tadase calls out.

"Um…okay!" Amu answers. She looks back at Kirby with an uneasy look on her face. "Please try not to get hurt. Those X-Eggs are extremely dangerous and I don't want you to get involved by accident, okay?"

…

…

"Poyo." Kirby says in agreement. Amu smiles and runs to her friends to help them. The X-Eggs started to shoot their dark energy at Amu and the others, but they quickly avoided the attack. Amu then creates a pink baton out of thin air and Tadase got his staff in hand. Then they both touched them together to perform their special move.

"Platinum Heart!" They both called out. Their move purified 9 X-Eggs and turned them back into Heart's Eggs; Kirby cheers for them from a distance. But then notices one more X-Egg seemingly armed with something long and pointy.

"Be careful Amu-chi!" Yaya warns.

"Amu!" Rima calls out to Amu. "Look!" Rima points at an X-Egg, Amu looks and a frightened look appeared on her face; one of the X-Eggs was holding large pointy thorny branches, and starts swinging them around menacingly.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko calls out.

"Yeah, I know. That X-Egg is armed with thorny branches." Amu stated. "I don't think neither of us can get near it. We need to try to get it to calm down, without getting injured in the process."

"Hai!" Amu's friends call out, agreeing to her plans. So they try to delay the X-Egg so that Amu is able to confront it and calm it down. Amu turns her shoes into pink roller skates and then flew towards the armed X-Egg.

"Amu-chan!" Miki warned. Amu nods her head in forewarning. She manages to get closer to the X-Egg, but cautiously tries to move closer to it. Kirby looks up from below, with a nervous look on his face. Amu manages to get closer to the X-Egg and tries to calm it down.

"Just…calm down…" Amu tries to ease the X-Egg. "Stop attacking…okay?" As Amu was talking, the X-Egg started to shake in rage, and then it started to swing the branches around.

"USELESS!" The X-Egg screamed. It swung around the branches so quickly, it was about to hit Amu, but thanks to her Heart Pom-Poms she managed to block the attack. The X-Egg continuously tried to hit Amu, then it hit Amu so hard that she had to get back to ground to avoid any more attacks. Kirby saw what happened and he couldn't take the pressure, so he ran up to where the fight was taking place and tried to help out. But before he could go on, Yaya grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Kirby-chan! Don't do it! We don't want you to get hurt!" Yaya warns. Kirby looked back at Amu and saw the large cut on her arm, then he turned around towards the X-Egg with the pointy branches.

"Poyo!" Kirby says as he slipped through Yaya's grip.

"AMU!" Yaya calls back to him.

"Do not worry about him." A strange mysterious voice spoke up. The guardians look around to see who the one who said that was. Rima looked up and saw a caped masked man on a large tree. The others turned around and saw him.

"Who are you?" Tasade asks. The mysterious man doesn't respond and only looks back at Kirby.

"Kirby can handle this. Just watch." The man spoke up. The guardians looked back at Kirby to see what he was capable of doing. Kirby ran up to the X-Eggs and avoided the attacks they launched at him. The guardians were still looking back uneasily.

"What's Kirby going to do?" Amu asked, but the masked man didn't respond as he was continuing watching Kirby fight. Kirby ran up to the X-Egg and confronts it, but he was unable to get closer because it was still swinging the branches around. Then Kirby ran up to it and started to suck up X-Egg's weapons. The guardians were very surprised by this.

"What's Kirby doing?" Amu wondered.

"Kirby is trying to suck up that X-Egg's weapon!" The mysterious man answers.

"But wouldn't it be dangerous and taste bad?" Su commented. Back at the fight, the X-Egg couldn't keep its grip and it lets go of one of its branches, making Kirby able to suck it up. Then Kirby jumped in the air as he over goes a special transformation. On his head appeared a green conic cap with a yellow cotton ball at the point, then as he raised his hand, there appeared a sword that Kirby created out of thin air.

"Copy Ability! Sword Kirby!" Kirby calls out. Everyone stood there, staring at Kirby in amazement.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Amu wondered.

"He has copied the abilities of that branch he just sucked in. Now he is, SWORD KIRBY!" The masked man exclaims. The X-Egg was furious, so it started swinging the branches it has now at Kirby, but Kirby fought back at started swinging his sword back at the incoming attacks. Then, Kirby held his sword back and then swung it with brute force, cutting up the branches into small tiny pieces; the X-Egg was now unarmed.

"Kirby was able to do it!" Tadase says. "Amu, now is your chance to purify it!" Amu nods and runs towards where Kirby and the X-Egg were. Amu looks at the X-Egg and then places her hands in the form of a heart.

"NEGATIVE HEART! LOCK ON!" Amu exclaims. "OPEN HEART!" Then a heart-shaped pulsar beam shone onto the X-Egg, thus turning it back into a Heart's Egg. After that, all the X-Eggs were all purified, and everything in the park went back to normal (not to mention, everyone was wearing their usual clothing again).

"Yatta! We did it!" Ran cheered.

"Kirby's transformation was so cool!" Kusukusu commented.

"I'm impressed on how he swung that sword!" Kiseki added.

"Wow Kirby! You have a really special gift!" Pepe praised Kirby. Kirby blushed and rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Looks like Kirby has the ability to copy one's ability." Tadase noted. "This might be helpful the next time something like what happened a while ago happens again."

"Yeah." Amu agrees, then she remembered the masked man, so she turns around and asks his name.

"So, um…it looks like you know a lot about Kirby. What's your name?"

…

…

…

"I am Meta Knight, a star warrior from Dreamland, and I am an acquaintance of Kirby" He answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dedede was in a large abandoned mansion, and was still unable to find Meta Knight and Waddle Dee.

"Dammit. No luck." Dedede groaned. Then black smog appeared in front of King Dedede, he looks at it in curiosity.

"Da heck? Where'd this fog come from?" He wonders, and then an eerie voice speaks up.

"Why hello Dedede…"

"Wha? W-who's there!?" The King calls out. Then a creature appeared from behind the fog; it was a purple puffball with big boggy eyes, which wore brown shoes, a jester hat, and had yellow wings that displayed digital, colorful hexagons. King Dedede looked at the creature in fear.

"W-who are you?" He asks.

…

..

"My name…is Marx."

* * *

**I bet some of you were expecting the Leaf or Needle ability when Kirby sucked up the thorny branch, but I chose sword because I thought that it may be too early to use more stronger abilities. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Take your time to review.**


End file.
